Of Her Brother and His Lover
by Frosty Brit
Summary: When Amelia Overland dies in a fire, she is reborn, then spends 300 years alone, but with a chance to be believed in is offered ot her, what wouldn't she do to take it, and her first Believer, even if it means killing her own Brother, Jack Frost. Jack X Jamie.
1. Prologue: Fire Consumes

**Ok, I should be Updating something else but who cares? I feel like this story needs writing, the Story of Amelia (Amy) Overland, Jack's sister.**

**Setting: 292 Years Prior to Film (Prologue). 8 Years after Film (Story)**

**Ages: Jamie (18) Jack (326) Sophie (12) Kids-of-Burgess (17-19) Amelia (317)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Rise of the Guardians. **

**Paring: Jack/Jamie.**

**Prologue: Fire Consumes….**

It had been eight years since Her brother, Jackson Overland had died saving her…. And she still hated him for it…. She should've died, not him!

She had been stuck with their Abusive Drunkard of a father and mother, with no light to help her have fun… She was alone…. So alone.

So she decided to leave the house for a while, she decided to (Yet again) Leave flowers at the lakeside, as a tribute to her brother. She smiled as the touched the lake, there had been a lot more snow and the lake had never unfrozen since that day, like it was in mourning for the one who died in its water.

She often spent hours by the lakeside, just praying that her brother would rise from the depts. and wrap his arms around her, telling her it would be ok, that he'd never leave her again. However, sometimes she had to shiver as if felt like someone was wrapping her in ice, a cool breeze whispering into her ear.

After a few hours, she noticed the smoke. It was coming from Burgess. Her home.

She ran towards the town, finding everyone gathered round a house, her house. The same house where she and Jack had grown up, she looked around, she could see every member of the town was there, apart from one: Her Mother.

"Father!" She called "Where's Mother?!"

"Inside, no one can get to her!" Her Father called back, and she shook her head, she couldn't lose her mother, not so soon…. She still needed her mother.

So she did the most stupid and brave thing she'd ever done, she ran inside the house, as Jack would've done, she looked around, a pair of old Antlers sat on the side, an empty whisky glass with its contents spilled across the floor lay next to it.

Then she heard it, coughing, coming from her parents' bedroom, she rushed to the door and kicked it down, finding her mother there, coughing.

"M-Mother!" She shouted at her mother who looked at her, "Come on!"

Her mother smiled as she helped her up and out of the door, then she heard it a beam broke, trapping her in the fire, her mother completely unaware her daughter was trapped within the house.

When she realised, she knew it would be too late, the bedroom area had collapsed and had started to burn out, he daughter like her son, had died protecting a family member, prolonging their life at a cost of their own.

Self-Scarifies.

As the looked at the smoky ruins, they found her body, bruised and bloody, but otherwise intact, the only problem was she was dead, she had been killed by the smoke. Nothing was spared in her funeral. She was laid on a black stone for a day.

That Night was a full moon, it shone down on her lifeless from changing her hair to bright, vibrant Red, her eyes to Silver and letting them open once more, she breathed slowly looking around, where was she? What had happened? What was that on the floor?

She noticed a long wooden staff on the floor, she picked it up, noticing how the end seemed to form a sort of Claw in which was a glass orb, fire burning inside it.

She decided to walk around for a while, enjoying the scenery, then she noticed a young boy, Brown hair and Eyes running around chased by an older boy, his older brother perhaps?

"Hello!" She called to the boy who ignored her, like she wasn't even there, "That's just rude!"

With that she stormed in front of the boys, "Listen, I need to know where I am!" She called to them, however when they were about to bump into her, they couldn't touch her, they just ran straight threw her, like she wasn't there.

"Hello?" She called, looking around worriedly, "Can anyone hear me? Anyone?"

With that she heard a male voice whisper into her ear,

_Your Name Is Amelia Overland Summers._

Amelia looked around, someone could see her, but apart from the people, there was only the moon… then she remembered, the moon had chased the darkness away, had called her back… had made her like this…

With that Rosa turned around, and walked out of Burgess, unaware of a certain White Haired Spirit being close by, watching her with a frown, she'd seemed so like him, when he'd first been 'Born'.

He smiled as he flew away, imagining the Frost on the tree that awaited him, the Plain old Hollow tree, his only home.

_Maybe_, he decided, _Maybe I'll run into her again sometime!_

With that though, Jackson Overland Frost went to his rest, unaware that his sister was close by, worrying to herself over what to do.

**(The Sky)**

Four figures (If you could call them that) Were silhouetted against the stars that night,

"Manny, Both of the Overland children are Guardian?" Tick (Father Time) asked,

"Indeed, I trust you can see why?" Manny replied,

"A Useless time-Master I'd be if I could not" Tick replied,

"Indeed, but one the Spirit of Winter, the Other the Spirit of Summer… why put them under me?" Natura (Mother Nature) Asked

"I Sense they need those powers to help in the fight against Pitch Black" Manny replied,

"Pitch?" Galactica (North Star) asked, "He's been gone for so many years"

"I sense he will return soon" Manny replied, "And when that day comes, you'll be glad we had Jackson Frost on ourside"

"Your already Proud of him?" Natura asked, "Is he destined to be a… a … A Guardian?"

Manny Smiled before answering, "Yes…. They both are…."

**Well that's the second new story today, And Again, yes there will be JackXJamie (Or whatever the official name for it is… does anyone know by chance?) **

**Review if you want Update!**


	2. Chapter 1: Alone Once More

**Yay for the Reviews! Reply's will be at the bottom!**

**From this chapter, its set after the movie…. 8 years after.**

**Chapter One: Alone Once More.**

Amelia frowned, looking around, she'd been here 300 years, and not one person had seen her… apart from that annoying Easter Bunny who'd shouted at her for making it too hot on an Easter a hundred years ago, however the heat-wave a had been nothing compared to the Blizzard years later.

She walked down the path seeing children running around playing in a group, they all seemed to be enjoying themselves, running around playing enjoying their freedom to be seen, be touched.

She walked down the street, having nothing to do but heat the world, no-one ever seeing her, talking to her, listening to her. She walked into a nearby forest, and towards an old ice lake, where she was sure that it never unfroze, always Ice.

She looked down at it, feeling something pulling her towards it, strong emotions always erupting in her when she looked at it, as if someone close to her lived there… then she heard it, though no-one could hurt her, she knew that trouble was afoot. However after several hours she decided to rest, climbing into a tree she fell asleep in its branches, enjoying the peace and quiet.

She was awoken suddenly the next morning when she sensed the Trouble had esculated, hopping down from the tree she noticed something in the shadows. So clutching tightly to her staff, she carefully walked forwards, a shadow stretched out from the trees, a lone figure, Pale grey skin and Black hair,

"Who are you?" Amelia asked,

"You can see me Child?" Came the reply,

"Wait you can hear me? Who are you?" Amelia asked,

"My Name is Pitch… I can see you…. Let me guess, no child can see you?" Pitch Black asked,

"No, No One" Amelia replied,

"What powers do you hold?" Pitch asked,

"Fire, Heat…. And some water power as well" Amelia replied,

"Hmm, so then… if I offered to help you become seen, would you take it?" Pitch asked, "Think of it, what goes better than Heat and Darkness? We'll be like Black Smoke….."

"You… want to help me?" Amelia asked,

"Yes and all I ask is that you help me deal with a couple of pests" Pitch replied,

"What do I need to do?" Amelia asked,

"First, Swear loyalty to me…. Then I want you to either Capture of Destroy the child that ruined my plan last time…. Jamie Bennett!" Pitch called,

"I Swear my loyalty to you…." Amelia told him,

"Nightmare King" Pitch finished,

"I Swear my loyalty to you, Nightmare king" Amelia kneeled before Pitch as she spoke,

"Good, Good" Pitch replied, "Now if you do this for me, I will get children to believe in you….."

"I Shall not fail you" Amelia replied, Pitch created two likenesses and Amelia nodded, understanding what the two children looked like, with that she rushed off, joy in her heart that she'd finally be seen…

As she walked into Burgess she noticed it had started to snow and frost labelled all of the cars and windows, she looked around, someone powerful was close by, someone as strong as her….

As she walked she noticed the Children from the day before, throwing snow at one another, she examined the group and smiled as she saw her targets, they were close To the centre of the group throwing snowballs at everyone and laughing like mad.

"There you are, why did I ever think this would be hard?" Amelia asked walking forward and all of a sudden a snowball came out of no where and hit her, she collapsed to the ground and looked around, only the kids could've thrown that…. Wait why did she feel the urge to stop her mission and throw snow at the kids?

No, She had to complete her mission, continuing to walk she smiled, grab the kid and fly off, leaving This snow-ridden waste alone, she moved closer, ignoring the children running through her, ready to grab and then fly away with the one she needed, as she closed in her grip on the staff tightend as he raised it, ready to hit him over the back of the head, however as she brought her staff down it was blocked, by a hooked staff, she turned to see a white haired, blue eyed teen staring at her,

"Leave These Kids alone, or you'll have me to deal with" He told her,

"You?" Amelia laughed, "What can you do?"

"This" He replied sending a bolt of ice straight at her,

"A Winter Spirit!" Amelia called,

"Wrong" the Boy replied, "I Am Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun and Prince of Winter"

The Job suddenly seemed that much harder to Amelia…

**Well theres the next scene…. Amelia is working for Pitch! **

**Now for some Replies: **

**Vampire Kitty: **

**Thanks so Much :)**

**NeoCosplayCat626**

**Will do, Just as long as people review :)**

**UncottonlyCotton**

**To become a Guardian, you need to protect Children yeah, but I doubt all spirits were created by just for saving a child, maybe they were…. We don't really know!**

**But you'll need to keep reading to find out what happens.**

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness **

**Um… Half a converse much….**

**Anyway, see you all soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Of Fire and Ice

**Here I am again!**

**And here is the chapter I promised!**

**Chapter Three: Of Fire and Ice.**

* * *

Amelia looked at Jack and frowned,

"The Nightmare King commands that I bring a boy to him and I shall bring him to the King!" Amelia Told him,

"And what did Pitch offer you in return? To be feared and hated?" Jack asked,

"No!" Amelia smiled, "He is going to make children believe in me…. I guess you wouldn't understand being Guardian and all"

"How long have you lived?" Jack asked,

"299 Years!" Amelia scowled,

"I Waited 300 Years!" Jack replied, "And still I only have those you see here…."

He gestured around at the children of Burgess. Amelia looked at the children and scowled,

"So what?" Amelia asked, sending a wave of fire at Jack, who flew into the air to avoid it.

"You need to cool off" Jack raised his staff and prepared to send a wave of ice at her until a blast of black sand slammed him to the ground,

"Why hello Jack" Pitch smiled appearing out of nowhere, holding Jamie by the scruff of his jacket,

"Let him go Pitch!" Jack shouted,

"No, I think it would be more fun to keep him locked away, somewhere you'll never find him" Pitch smiled, "And when he's there I shall punish him for every second he continues to believe in you and those foolish guardian's…. and only when he has completely renounced you…. Will I kill him…"

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Jack thundred, a wave of ice destroying the nightmare sand, while Jack rose to his feet,

"Amelia, Deal with him, then meet me where we met!" Pitch sneered walking off, Dragging a now Unconscious Jamie behind him.

"You guys need to get outta here, I'll get Jamie back as soon as I can" Jack told them, the teens ran off and Jack turned back to Amelia,

"If I win, You Give Jamie back!" Jack smiled,

"Agreed" Amelia replied,

Amelia pointed both hands forward, aiming at Jack, a torrent of fire burst forth and came at Jack, who flicked his staff, creating an ice Barricade, then he threw Ice shards straight at Amelia ducking behind the barrier, when she sent a fireball his way.

He summoned a Gust of Wind and Launched himself up wards, flying through the air, but when he saw Amelia sneaking around the barrier, trying to catch him back their he landed on the ground and summoned an Beam of Ice, which he launched off, then Amelia Turned around, firing a blast of Fire the two attacks melted to steam when they clashed, then Jack felt it, the ground beneath him exploded, a Fire Trap, he was launched upwards and felt parts of him burn and Break, he crashed back down to the ground and summoned some snow whisking his staff around he hid behind the wall of snow.

Then came the fire Sword, cutting through his snow shield and revealing Amelia standing there, Jack drew his staff to him as she swung down, nearly killing him, but thanks to his ice staff, he blocked the attack and then launched off an Ice wave at Amelia , who dived backwards, planting her sword in the ground as she went.

Jack pressed the advantage he now held, jumping forward, slamming his staff down to create a wave of pure ice around him, Amelia was blasted into the wall of ice by this and then climbed up again firing off multiple fireballs, Jack met everyone of these with one of his own.

Soon it became a war between Jack stopping Amelia gaining the sword and Amelia getting to her blade, Jack froze it over with a wave of his staff and fired off another blast of ice at her, larger than the other, But when the Attack hit her, she vanished.

Jack ran back to the blade but was stopped by a explosion, which launched him backwards as he climbed up he saw Amelia melting the ice, Jack Ran at her determined to stop her, but she raised a hand and charged an attack throwing it forward.

Jack felt his bones break and skin rip as he landed down, he then heard Amelia withdrawing the sword form the ice and swinging it around her creating a swirl of fire, Jack jumped back and created a Blizzard, throwing it forward, the Fire Tornado swept through the blizzard and froze in place, Amelia in the centre.

"Did…. Did I win?" Jack asked.

A Loud Explosion rang the answer for all to hear, Amelia walked out towards Jack, who created a Blade of ice, much like Amelia 's summer one. They charged forward, flicking their blades , Jack blocked an attack then Amelia spun around and the next thing Jack felt was extreme Pain on his back as Amelia , slashed her blade down it, the Guardian Collapsed down and then used some snow to cover his injury, healing it slightly.

He climbed up to see Amelia standing atop the Ice Wall Jack had built, she looked down at him sneering, "Time to lose"

Jack then saw what was at his feet before he could move, it exploded sending him high into the sky, then crashing back down to earth, landing in a heap, he climbed up looking over at her, a smile on his lips as he raised his staff, but was blocked when bars of Fire started to surround him, then Fire Blast and Bone Burn Attacks rained down on him, defeating him.

"You lose, Fire Melts Ice everytime!" Amelia called, releasing the Cage and unleashing a powerful fire Push known as Blasting Burns, Firing Jack into a portal that had appeared, as soon as the Fight had ended, Jack, beaten, Bloody and weak, was thrown through the portal, arriving at the South Pole.

He looked up at the snowy landscape,

"I'm sorry Jamie…. I failed to protect you…." Jack breathed before fainting.

* * *

**Scene!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you soon!**


End file.
